Sick, Twisted, High School
by Gurly HR
Summary: Fionna goes to Adventure Time High School along with her best friends: Marshall Lee and Cake. Her boyfriend, Prince Gumball has a big secret. Her enemy is: Princess Bubble Gum. Marceline ignores Fionna, Flame Princess hates Fionna. Jake is pretty nice to her. Flame Prince likes Fionna. The teachers didn't like her... And, Finn... Well, she didn't know. Finn/Fionna
1. Welcome To My School

_**(A/N: I don't own Adventure Time or anything else. Oh, and the school they go to is a boarding school. This is kinda humanized.)**_

Trapped in a stupid detention class room is not how I intended to spend my last two hours of school.

Oh, sorry, my name's Fionna. Mostly known as Fionna the Adventurer for my love of sports and being a dare devil.

Anyways, stuck in this damn class room is not fun. Especially when Lumpy Space Prince and Princess are gossiping about their parent's divorce.

In this room is just me, Prince Gumball, Princess Bubble Gum, Finn, Flame Prince, Flame Princess, Marceline, Marshall Lee, Cake, Jake, Lady Ranicorn, and Lord Monicromicorn.

Now, before you ask me how I got detention is all Marshall Lee's fault. And the bad part, I got a lecture from Cake. And got threatened to be expelled by our two principals: Ice King and Ice Queen.

Ugh, how much I hate Ice Queen! She makes my life a living hell. Trying to get me expelled, pinning me against walls, and making teachers hate me sometimes...

Ugh, Fionna you are going off track! Back to what I was saying...

_Flash Back_

"Marshall, we shouldn't be doing this!" I whispered, as we sneakily walked across the deserted hallways.

"Ugh, but Fi! I'm fucking hungry right now, and detention is fucking long. I can't wait. Just let me grab a Big Red from the teacher's lounge and then we will be on our way!" He replied.

I groaned. "But, why do I have to go?"

He stopped, crossed his arms, and looked at me. "Because you're a teacher's pet. If I get in trouble, all you have to do is plead me not guilty. They love you, Fi!"

I crossed my arms too. "I'm not doing this."

He gave me a puppy pout. "Pwease?"

I moved my eyes away from his face. "No."

But, then he got in me face again. "Pwease?"

Ugh... I hate him, but he's still my friend.

I sighed in defeat. "Okay, I'll help you."

His face broke out into a mischievous smile. "Thanks, Fi. Now stay guard while I get a soda..."

Then he slipped into the Teacher's Lounge. My foot patted on the floor.

Six minutes passed, and I heard an angry yell from across the hall.

And, there, (Fuck my Life) stood Ice king with the most angriest face ever.

"What are you doing? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE IN CLASS!" Blah, blah, blah.

"N-n-no! Marshall is in the Teacher's Lounge! I-I-" I stammered. He stormed into the Teacher's Lounge, and stopped. I peeked in. Nothing. There was nothing. Fucking empty.

Ice King turned back to me, and started yelling.

_Flash Back Ends_

Well, now you know how I ended up here. In detention with many other people.

And, at least my boyfriend is here.

But, he's been acting... Strange. Weird, right?

Well, I wonder what is up with him...

_**(Review, please? Make me a happy girl and make Fionna find out what is up with her boyfriend… Review?)**_


	2. Detention Sucks

_**(A/N: I don't own Adventure Time. Oh, and this is a Fionna/Finn, which means Fionna and Finn romance. Anyways, sorry this is super short, and YAY! I got 5 reviews! Oh, and because I'm new, that is a lot to me…) **_

**"There will be no talking,"** A high pitched voice demanded.

**"There will be no nothing!"** Another high wheezy voice continued.

I rolled my eyes. Luckily, Marshall Lee got detention when they found him hiding in a closet, and the bastard was sent here with me.

_Pay back's a bitch..._

Anyways, Finn has been staring at me for a few minutes, but every time I look back at him, he blushes and looks away.

Eh, I really can't think right now. I'm studying on the Mushroom War for the test that is coming up next Tuesday...

_THERE!_ He just stared at me! What the fuck? Maybe there is something on my face...

I rubbed my face, and pulled out a tiny mirror from my green back-pack. I check myself, then I look at him...

Hey, where'd he go? I look around confused, and get some weird glances from Marshall Lee and Cake.

Oh, I forgot to mention that Cake got detention, too! And she gave me a fucking lecture about how being a rebel.

She's the one who threw her viola at Ice Queen! Ugh, let's just pretend I didn't have a two-hour lecture.

I felt a light tap on my shoulder. Confused, I look behind me, and there seated behind me was... Marceline.

_Oh God you love me so much, don't you?_

"Hey, bunny-wunny!" She mimics Princess Bubblegum, and I can't help but snicker when Princess Bubble glares at Marceline, and then goes back to talking to her brother; Prince Gumball.

I'm not gonna lie, they both seem to get along very well, and it's kinda weird how they dress a little similar, but... Prince Gumball is my boyfriend, and that's all that matters...

_Right?_


	3. Math Is NOT Mathmatical

_**(A/N: I don't own anything. Sorry, I haven't been uploading. I've been at work and my mom had surgery and everything is crazy… ENJOY!)**_

"And then the square route of sixty is eight?" The teacher asked, waiting for someone to continue the answer. Marshall Lee in the way back started rapping, "The square route of sixty is eight something- right? 'Cause I've been trying to work it out-ooooh."

The teacher looked at him annoyed, but continued teaching. I, however, doodled in my notebook. It read: **Math is Not Mathematical.**

Haha. Prince Gumball just slapped Marshall... **OW**. Marshall just bitch slapped Prince Gumball. I should save my boyfriend Prince Gumball, but my bones ache and my stomach hurts... I yelped as I ran out of the classroom and fled to the restroom.

I threw up, and I heard footsteps walk in cautiously. **"GO. AWAY. CAKE."** I yelled. This wasn't the girl's restroom, there was a random restroom for everyone. The footsteps stopped and when I looked for the white and orange paws, instead there were black shoes. **UGH!** It was probably the eggs that Cake fed me... She said it wouldn't kill me!

I then remembered the shoes and blushed. **Wait...** Why am I blushing? It's just Finn! What does it matter if he sees me throwing up? He's just some guy I've never talked to. UGH! Fionna stop talking to yourself. "Fionna? Are you okay?" Finn's voice rang in my head. I was about to answer, but then I threw up again. **Ewww...** Some of last night's dinner is there... I recoiled at the sight and told him, "I'm fine, Finn. Go back to class."

Finn didn't give up though, as he sat down next to me. He put his arm around me and stared at me with... concern? What? Well, he is a hero, he's just doing what hero's do... "Are you sure?" He asks. Wait-... He was talking? "Uh... I'm fine."

He doesn't get up and leave though. He sits there with me and holds back my hair and holds my hat as I throw up more. The nurse, Nurse Lollipops comes in and helps me back into my room. I sigh as my head hits the pillow.

Why would Finn try to help me? Why was I blushing? Does he... **No!** My head flies up. No, Fionna. Finn has a girlfriend, and I have a boyfriend.

**...Why does that hurt my heart to know he has a girlfriend?**


	4. I'm Not Even Sure

I slowly got to my feet. So, after being sick, I'm finally going back to class. And the good news? I have math homework. **YAY!** I get to wonder what the heck a 'pie' is. And no, it isn't cherry, apple, or lemon pie! As I walked down the halls with my heavy backpack, I noticed whimpering coming from across the hall. Me, being the herione I am, crept over and just had to help. I mean, I CAN. I'm not sick, just threw up... **ANYWAYS,** I'm going to investigate what's going on...

As I slowly peeked my head, a nerdy boy and three jocks were practically killing him. They were tugging and hitting... Man, those guys are BIG. Oh, well. I took off the heavy load on my back and wobbled a little. My back hurts a bit, but I'll be fine. "Heh, you're so small," One of the brutes cooed cruely. I rolled my eyes. These guys are just weirdoes. "Pleas leave me alone..." The smaller guys of the group whimpered out.

I kinda feel bad for this guy. He just wants to get to class, but these brutes are keeping him from doing that. I cracked my knuckles and adjusted my bunny hat. Yeah, Fionna. Way to show your toughness.

Shaking my head from that thought, I slowly walked in front of the smaller guy. "Something wrong here, boys?" I asked, as I glared at the three brutes. The three brutes laughed at me. Laughed at me.

**OH. **

**HELL.**

**NO.**

"Heh, who let in the chubby bunny," One of the brutes tugged at my ears. I glared, my cheeks burning red with anger. "Awww, she's so cute~!" They cooed at me. I got into my fighting stance. Unfortunately, I do not have my sword. That sucks. "Awww, she wants to fight?" They asked to each other. They stared at me with stupid grins.

Okay, finally noticing their first comment, I know I'm not the skinniest girl on earth, but it's just that Cake told me a growing girl needs her food! Not my fault!

And right when I thought all hope was gone (They had pushed me up against the wall when I was about to fight, and then they pinned me. Then they said they were going to do stuff to me. They even covered my mouth! Now, I think I'm going to be dead.) _Good bye cruel world!_ I thought.

But no, I never thought I'd be so happy to see Cake and Marshall. The swooped in and practically saved me and the nerd right beside me!

The nerd ran off, leaving m panting. Cake hugged me while Marshall bared his fangs at the brutes. The brutes ran off in fear.

"Cake-" I panted. "Let go of me-" I managed to say. Marshall floated towards me and placed a cold hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay, Fionna?" He asked. I nodded. Hold on, how did they find me? What the hell?

"How'd you guys find me?" I asked. Cake shrugged. "Finn said that you were in trouble," She responded. I looked at Marshall. He nodded.

_Okay, what? He wanted to help me? Finn is weirding me out every time I hear of him or see him!_


	5. Marshall's Point of View

_**(I don't own anyting.**_

…_**Sorry for not updating…)**_

_~Marshall's POV~_

Okay, so I know I'm the 'bad boy' as people say, and think I don't pay attention, but the truth is- I do. And lately, I've noticed Finn has been closer to Fionna.

Now, before you go, "Marshall, get out of here, he has a girlfriend." Here me out. Everytime Fionna's in need or when she needs help, he's always right there. I mean- What the hell?

Now, I'm thinking this in detention. I kinda yelled at the teacher, but he was asking for it!

...I'm getting off subject. Anyways, what had happened is that I've been hearing rumors that Flame Princess is not really 'happy' with Finn anymore. Of course- I heard this from my idiot band mates that all they do is smoke and shit, but I know a rumor can be true.

Flame Princess has been a little off, but Flame Prince hasn't.

In Science Class, I saw him making googly eyes at Fionna. And no- I'm not jealous. I'm simply protection my best friend. Besides, she looks like a thirteen year old. I don't want so seem like a perv or anything.

Anyways, I know how Flame Prince can get. If he can't have the girl he wants, he'll go all out. It's the way he is. He'll tie you up and serve you for dinner. He's vicious!

...Not that I'm scared or anything. But, I just want Fionna safe. It's me and Cake's job to do that. Prince Gummy over there can barely take care of himself.

And I know his sister or whatever Bonnibel doesn't really care for Fionna either. Either way, Fionna is on the bad side of the girls.

Why?

It's because Fionna's beautiful, smart, and tough and is what guys are looking for. That makes the women mad at her, but it's not her fault for being stupidly gorgeous!

...Did I really just think that?

Ugh... This detention must be really getting to my head...


End file.
